rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karmiro
Karmiro (also called Hirmi) is the name of the pairing between Hiro Hamada from ''Big Hero 6'' and Karmi from ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. Though not a popular ship within the RotBTD fandom than it is in the BH6 fandom, it has many loyal fans. Relationship Overview While Karmi and Hiro are rivals at SFIT, she has a crush on Hiro's altar ego; without her knowing that he is the boy that she sees and head-butts at collage. Because of their rivalry, Hiro has a hard time excepting Karmi's feelings and fears that her curse might get her to uncover his hero identity. In the episode "Fan Friction", Karmi had written a Big Hero 6 fanfiction where she and Hiro's alter ego, that she calls "Captain Cutie", are lovers. While everyone else loves Karmi's work, Hiro was embarrassed with the fact that Karmi has depicted him as her boyfriend, as the two have trouble getting along and their roles in her story is what got Karmi kidnapped by a revenge seeking Momakase. After the team had saved her Hiro couldn't bring himself to hurt her on what he thinks about her story, as her ideas had helped them to come up with some new moves and an overdrive chip for Baymax, he commended her and how she is the reason that they were able to save the day. Hiro knowing Karmi's schedule, when he was planning to get her to stop writing her story, and being a little embarrassed by her crush on him, could mean that Hiro is unaware that he may like her back; due to their rivalry. The two also had a bonding moment in "Small Hiro One", as they were both turned away by Dr. Trengrove. After they had simplified and smiled at each other, they reacted in disgust, when they realized that they were being nice to each other, a few seconds later. Although the ship isn't very popular within the RotBTD fandom, it is popular to fans of the TV series, as well as of the Big Hero 6 film, and have created a well-built fanbase of it. Popular AUs *Superhero AU *Modern AU *Botfighting AU *Agebend AU *Arabian Nights AU *Fairy Tale AU *Sci-Fi AU *Anime AU *American Dragon AU *Beauty and the Beast AU *The Little Mermaid AU *Hybrid AU *Monster AU *The Legend of Zelda AU *Hogwarts AU Known Examples Fanfiction Note: Please only add examples that are part of the RotBTD fandom. Mockup Art Hiro saves Karmi.png Fran Fiction - Chibi Karmiro.png Fran Fiction - Anime Karmiro.png dcsjve9-cda78a8b-d7a9-49a4-ac0e-f03dfb1983a7.png tumblr_prjild3zxw1tg92zso1_1280.png City_of_Monsters_I_-_Karmi_and_Hiro_success.jpg tumblr_d412772c7742a16f8d5a1dcf4e4eea62_346b040a_1280.png tumblr_8572711d86f49a2ea5368d38b7b87855_968240bd_1280.jpg Hiro_hugs_Karmi.jpg Hiro_smiles_while_hugging_Karmi.jpg tumblr_046f149149f16f24fdfbdcdbf297900d_6a673a0a_500.jpg GIFs tumblr_pclb3rv7MZ1rk9c31o6_540.gif tumblr_pxqjudwXNo1u8rkcpo1_r1_540.gif tumblr_pxqjudwXNo1u8rkcpo3_r1_540.gif tumblr_pxqjudwXNo1u8rkcpo2_r1_540.gif tumblr_pxryf633yH1u8rkcpo1_540.gif tumblr_pxidbw8o541u8rkcpo3_r1_540.gif tumblr_pxidbw8o541u8rkcpo2_r1_540.gif Fanart tumblr_inline_p49f609Lu81sxuwi1_540.jpg tumblr_inline_p611zrh0d81ui4tp4_500.png tumblr_p4vk2uXZ3C1tyj45vo1_500.png tumblr_p6km2lASyO1u1q4avo1_1280.png tumblr_p6km2lASyO1u1q4avo3_1280.png dfho_qjucaajnhf_by_pinche_chino-dce6t4i.jpg tumblr_pbpj585Fye1u1q4avo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_p9x33bVBgD1t3192g_540.png De51IRBUcAARufA.jpg DgrYV_-V4AEVRJp.jpg tumblr_pch5077Onc1wyyxbqo1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_p5iuaaRm521ui4tp4_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_pdl4cvE8Mr1t3192g_1280.png tumblr_pc2z74Ho9f1xvo47lo1_1280.jpg tumblr_pdqkrzuQBT1vxqjgwo1_1280.png tumblr_pchucilgwU1u1q4avo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_pfo1g7Zc781vxqjgwo1_500.png tumblr_pforj7Mert1tj2otko1_500.png hiro_and_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dcooaud.png hiro_captain_cutie_x_karmi_o_by_kenkic4ever-dcr88gw.png hiro_karmi_bh6_by_kenkic4ever-dcltof0.png hiro_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dco9mmm.png hirokarmi_beso_sorpresa_by_kenkic4ever-dcq2lyt.png tumblr_phycimxJAt1vxqjgwo1_500.png hiro_x_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dcvb998.png hiro_y_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dcm1juk.png karmi_x_hiro_by_kenkic4ever-dcnklyf.png karmi_x_hiro_captain_cutie_by_kenkic4ever-dcswa71.png karmihiro_by_kenkic4ever-dcsi8xu.png captain_cutie_hiro_y_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dcrujh7.png bh6__frienemies_by_aileen_rose_dd7gucf-fullview.jpg tumblr_ppist6BR0c1rovw62_1280.jpg tumblr_ppq76bU5Cs1rovw62_540.jpg tumblr_ppwy2jRUAt1t1v8et_400.jpg tumblr_pqaaq7wWU51u1q4avo1_500.png tumblr_pr2evgqX9g1rovw62_1280.jpg tumblr_pmhlgm02xS1u1q4avo1_1280.png tumblr_pkh3h0z8By1y21nyno1_1280.png tumblr_pjqao7QI1I1y21nyno2_1280.png tumblr_pjqao7QI1I1y21nyno5_1280.png tumblr_pf9ynpW7IW1xg9jy2o1_1280.jpg hiro_and_karmi_by_taipu556_dd5jow5-fullview.jpg Do you trust me by iamaddictedtocoffee dd9cmtn-fullview.jpg BH6;_Safe_by_Aileen-Rose.jpg|link=https://www.deviantart.com/aileen-rose/art/BH6-Safe-812160446 comic1_hirocaptaincutie_karmi_by_kenkic4ever-dcrz7h2.png tumblr_fcdcab7149f6b9d028afbc2bf8daed8e_0139410e_1280.jpg BH6;_'Hey_you.'_by_Aileen-Rose.jpg captain_cutie_and_cadet_cutie_by_iamaddictedtocoffee_dd7h3re-fullview.jpg flying_by_iamaddictedtocoffee_ddex2s4-fullview.jpg BH6;_His_Best_Friend_by_Aileen-Rose.jpg Tumblr pf2z12BRsI1w5ovqfo1 500.png Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Pairings Category:Pairings for Hiro Category:Pairings for Karmi